Locuras pasajeras
by vronikp
Summary: Femslash HGxFD Hermione y Fleur trabajan juntas en la organizacion de un congreso, y Hermione siente como cada dia crece su atraccion hacia Fleur. Sera algo mas que una locura pasajera?
1. Chapter 1

El celular de Hermione vibraba insistentemente mientras ella trabajaba ensimismada en un nuevo proyecto sobre una nueva ley para la conservación de los hipogrifos. En la tercera llamada, Hermione escuchó un zumbido que la distrajo de su trabajo. Miró alrededor buscando de donde provenía el sonido hasta que encontró su celular. Al ver el nombre de Fleur en la pantalla no pudo esconder la sonrisa boba que apareció en su cara.

-Aló- contestó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hasta que contestas…-se quejó Fleur- Recuerdas que tenías que enviarme las propuestas que tengo que revisar para el congreso?-preguntó ligeramente enojada.

-Oh, lo olvidé por completo!-exclamó Hermione mientras empezaba a revolver los pergaminos en su escritorio buscando las benditas propuestas.

-Por suerte me convenciste de tener este cacharro muggle. Me hubiera dado mucha pereza tener que levantarme de mi escritorio y llamarte por la red flu.

-Fleur, no es un cacharro muggle. Suenas como la sirenita hablando de las cosas que coleccionaba de los humanos..-dijo Hermione riéndose ligeramente.

-Hermione, cállate. No sueno como la sirenita. Esa "sirenita" no se parece en nada a las sirenas reales. Cambiando de tema, hay algo que tengo que decirle a alguien-comentó Fleur.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó Hermione imaginando que, por algún motivo, le dirá que conoció a una chica.

-Salí anoche con una chica-dijo Fleur mientras Hermione sentía como se encogía su estómago-. Salimos anoche a comer y tomar algo. Al regreso, en el taxi, me puso la mano en la pierna y se puso "cariñosita"..-siguió Fleur contando sobre su noche mientras la sonrisa de Hermione desaparecía.

Hermione escuchó por más de 15 minutos a Fleur divagar sobre la chica, haciendo de vez en cuando algún comentario hasta que decidió que era suficiente.

-Fleur, ya encontré las propuestas-interrumpió Hermione-. Tengo una reunión en este momento, te las envío en cuanto regrese.

-Ok. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto-dijo Fleur en forma de disculpa por extenderse tanto en el tema.

-Creo que eso era evidente -dijo Hermione burlándose, intentando evitar que Fleur supiera que le había afectado más de lo que podía admitir-. Hablamos luego, Fleur.

-Dale. No me extrañes-se despidió Fleur.

Hermione frunció los labios con la despedida de Fleur. Ya llevaban unos meses flirteando, aunque era no más que eso. Su amistad empezaba a fortalecerse mientras el flirteo continuaba. Hermione era consciente de que Fleur salía con otras personas, aunque siempre decía que lo hacía por conocer gente. Tenía que admitirlo, algunas de las chicas con las que salía la rubia eran muy bonitas. ¿Por qué iba a fijarse en ella? Ella era sólo la prefecta perfecta, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y, lo más importante, eran amigas, y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a perder su amistad por un gusto pasajero.

Al salir de la reunión, Hermione se encontró con Fleur esperándola en su oficina.

-Me extrañabas? -preguntó Fleur mientras besaba la mejilla de Hermione.

-Demasiado, no puedo vivir sin ti-respondió Hermione siguiéndole la corriente.

-Yo también te extrañé, Herms. Harry quiere que vayamos hoy a su casa-comentó Fleur-. Después de que terminemos de revisar las propuestas-agregó antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar.

-Está bien. ¿Irás con ese vestidito? -preguntó mientras miraba a la rubia de arriba hacia abajo disimulando que le gustaba lo que veía.

-A mí me gusta andar con vestido-contestó Fleur interpretando equivocadamente la reacción de Hermione-. Es sábado, he tenido que venir al ministerio por este bendito congreso, por lo menos voy a vestirme cómodamente.

Definitivamente el vestido le sentaba muy bien. Sus piernas largas y blancas contrastaban con el vestido negro con lunares. Le sentaba tan bien y Hermione estaba tan concentrada en Fleur que no se dio cuenta de que Ginny había llegado a la oficina.

-Por dios, Hermione, si Fleur quiere venir en vestido, puede venir en vestido. Deja de molestarla- defendió Ginny a Fleur mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio de Hermione.

El trio dorado y Ginny habían incluido a Fleur en su pequeño grupo poco después de que la transfirieran al departamento de Ginny. Harry era el más cercano de los cuatro a Fleur, tal vez porque compartieron el torneo de los tres magos. Ginny se llevaba muy bien con la rubia, había quedado atrás la rivalidad que tenían cuando Fleur salía con su hermano.

-Se quedarán mucho tiempo más en el ministerio? Harry quiere saber si almorzaran en casa-dijo Ginny.

Hermione y Fleur se miraron un instante, intentando asegurarse de que la otra quería terminar con el trabajo antes de irse.

-Llegaremos un poco más tarde, pero pueden guardarnos comida-dijo Fleur mientras Hermione asentía conforme con la decisión.

-Lo intentaré, pero no me comprometo a nada, Ron estará ahí-dijo Ginny-. Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió mientras salía de la oficina de Hermione

Hermione y Fleur se dedicaron las siguientes horas a revisar las propuestas. Ser parte del comité organizador del congreso las había unido significativamente. Pasaban varias horas a la semana en la oficina de Hermione revisando las propuestas, los oradores invitados, las personas que asistirían…

Cuando terminaron, ya no quedaban muchas personas en el ministerio. Mientras esperaban el ascensor, Fleur abrazó con fuerza a Hermione.

-Te quiero, aunque me explotes los fines de semana.

-Aw, yo también te quiero-dijo burlonamente Hermione mientras respondía el abrazo-. Estas muy flaca-comentó sin soltarla.

-Te dije que me había enfermado la semana pasada. Estos viajes terminaran matándome-contestó Fleur, quien había estado visitando a los ministros de los otros países para invitarlos personalmente al congreso.

-Pero te ves bien..-dijo Hermione mientras pensaba que lo bien que se sentía cuando recibía uno de esos abrazos esporádicos que Fleur le daba.

Poco a poco aflojaron el abrazo y siguieron conversando del congreso y sus amigos.

Estos momentos confundían a Hermione. Fleur le gustó desde que la vio en el torneo de los tres magos. Fleur en algún momento demostró interés por Hermione pero Hermione nunca demostró que le correspondía. Y ahora Hermione estaba segura que Fleur ya no se interesaba en ella de esa manera.

Dentro de poco, llegarían a la casa de Harry y Ginny. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente incomoda con las miradas que le dirigirían los chicos insinuando que entre las dos hay algo más. Lo único que le faltaba era empezar a esperar que Fleur y ella tuvieran algo.

Ya estaba grandecita para estas situaciones, pensó Hermoine mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hasta que llegaron!-saludó Harry abriendo la puerta-. Te portaste bien, Herms?-le preguntó en voz baja a Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

-Discúlpanos, Harry. Hermione se empeñó en revisar hasta el último detalle de la propuesta que debemos enviar el lunes-dijo Fleur mientras Hermione agradecía que Fleur no hubiera escuchado el comentario de Harry.

-Oh, vamos. Tu querías tanto como yo revisar hasta el último detalle de la propuesta-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta.

Fleur y Hermione podían llegar a ser un poco obsesivas con su trabajo. Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien. Podían pasar horas y horas hablando de trabajo en sus salidas con sus amigos y horas y horas conversado de su vida personal en el trabajo. Pero las dos eran tan responsables con su trabajo que sus amigos habían llegado a pensar que tenían un problema… posiblemente eran adictas al trabajo.

-Herms! Llegaste?-gritó Ron desde algún lugar.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, el lugar más probable en el que estaría Ron. Era mejor acercarse antes de que su amigo hiciera algún comentario delante de Fleur. La discreción no era una de las virtudes de Ron, definitivamente. No era necesario que Fleur supiera nada, pensaba Hermione.

-Viniste con la veela?-preguntó Ron abrazándola y mirando sobre el hombro de Hermione-. Se la ve bien, eh?-dijo ganándose un golpe en el brazo.

-Ron, deja a Fleur tranquila…

-Pero si no la quieres…

-Te recuerdo que estas saliendo con Neville?

Ron había salido del closet con sus amigos hace algunos meses. Le gustaban las chicas y los chicos, y desde hace algún tiempo había empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte hacia Neville. Sus amigos lo apoyaron y Neville le correspondía. Pero cuando Fleur reapareció en sus vidas, Hermione y Ron quedaron prendados de ella. Era ese _no sé qué _que tiene Fleur. Ese atractivo, que no sabes si es por su herencia veela o si es ella. Esa actitud que tiene con la vida. Esa forma de enfrentar las situaciones. Esa fortaleza que parece inquebrantable. Esos ojos que hipnotizan. Esa sonrisa coqueta que solo quieres volver a ver. Esa forma de cuidar a los demás. Esa sinceridad que molesta, porque las palabras de Fleur no tienen un filtro, si algo piensa, eso lo dice.

-Jaja, no es necesario, Herms-respondió Ron-. Y que paso con uds? Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Estábamos trabajando..-empezó a explicar Hermione.

-Trabajando? Solo trabajaban, Herms?-la interrumpió Ron mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente.

-Ron…-dijo Hermione abriendo excesivamente los ojos, Fleur y Harry se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Ron, como estas?-dijo Fleur mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla y Ron la miraba embobado.

-Eh, hola, Fleur-finalmente contestó Ron al recibir un codazo de Harry.

-Nos dejaste comida?-preguntó mientras sonreía coquetamente.

Esa sonrisa debería estar prohibida, pensaba Hermione. Prohibida o ser exclusivamente para ella. Que estaba pasando con ella? El efecto de la veela era tan fuerte en ella? Pondría la misma expresión que Ron cuando veía a Fleur? Se preguntaba Hermione mientras la veía alejarse de ella. Pero que bien que le quedaba ese vestido. Debia usar vestidos mas seguido. O debería estar cerca de Fleur cuando use vestidos. Si, esa podía ser la solución…

-Hermione, se te cae la baba-dijo Harry divertido.

-Que?-contesto Hermione sin terminar de entender las palabras de Harry.

-Que dejes de babear por Fleur-siguio burlándose Harry.

-No estoy babeando-dijo Hermione mientras limpiaba la baba inexistente que según Harry salía de su boca.

-Por lo menos intenta disimular.

-Pero si no se nota. Ella no lo ve… o sí? Dime que no soy tan obvia!-suplicó Hermione desesperada.

-Eres bastante obvia, Hermione. O todos ya lo sabemos y por eso es obvio para nosotros-dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a Hermione-. Vamos, los chicos nos esperan-continuo, mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros y la animaba a seguir a Fleur al patio.

Disculpen las faltas ortograficas y la demora, para variar me bloquee un poco jaja.


	3. Chapter 3

_He vuelto! Por ahora... me encontré con este cap sin terminar y decidí que ya era hora de terminarlo xD_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Gracias por los reviews, follows y favs._

_Ah.. y disculpen las faltas ortográficas._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Fleur y Ginny se encontraban alejadas del grupo quejándose de su jefe. Les había pedido organizar una pequeña reunión entre los diferentes departamentos que terminó siendo una fiesta de "integración" con todo el personal del ministerio. El problema no era que era una gran fiesta, el problema tampoco era que las chicas no quisieran organizarlo ni que no estuvieran de acuerdo con que debía realizarse una fiesta de integración entre el personal de vez en cuando. El problema principal era el congreso que estaba tan cerca y todo el tiempo que les consumía. Aún con la ayuda de Herms, haciéndose cargo del proyecto por el lado de su departamento, Fleur y Ginny tenían muchas labores que no les daba tiempo para organizar la fiesta en tan poco tiempo.

Hermione se sentó frente a Ron, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a él. Hermione, al escuchar que hablaban de fiesta de integración, comentó:

-Todavía no entiendo por qué uds están trabajando en eso. Son parte del consejo de Asuntos Exteriores! Este es un asunto interior.

-Consejo de Asuntos Exteriores y Departamento de Deportes-la corrigió Fleur.

-Está convencido de que la fiesta de integración es un "deporte". Y que, por ser las únicas mujeres en el departamento, es nuestro deber…-empezó Ginny.

-No es eso lo que no entiendo – interrumpió Hermione, levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia ellas -. No entiendo que USTEDES, Ginny Weasley y Fleur Delacour, estén organizando esto. Hasta de Ginny podría esperarse, pero Fleur…-terminó Hermione mientras miraba divertida a Fleur, quien empezaba a enojarse.

-Hermione, YO cumplo con mis funciones en el ministerio y con las actividades que me asigna mi superior-respondió Fleur mientras Hermione le daba un corto abrazo riendo.

-Era una broma, Fleur-dijo Hermione todavía con una sonrisa.

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus bromas, siempre me molestas-respondió Fleur enojada.

Hermione consideró admitir que le gustaba cuando se enojaba. No tanto como cuando reía o le sonreía coquetamente. Ni como cuando la abrazaba desprevenida. Ni como cuando le coqueteaba descaradamente, haciéndola reír a carcajadas por el nerviosismo que provocaba Fleur cada vez que le decía esas cosas que la volvían loca. Pero no, definitivamente no podía admitir que se veía adorable cuando se enojaba.

-Está bien, Fleur. Intentaré no molestarte tanto-dijo Hermione conciliadora.

-Terminaron de pelear ya?-interrumpió Ginny.

-No estábamos peleando, Gin-respondió Hermione molesta de que alguien le robara la atención de Fleur.

-Por tu cara, parecería que sí-se burló Ginny-. Fleur, ya llego Cho. Ustedes no habían terminado?-preguntó mientras se le revolvía el estómago a Hermione al saber que Cho había ido a buscar a _su_ Fleur.

-Ya salgo a recibirla-dijo Fleur sin responder a la pregunta de Ginny, abandonando inmediatamente el patio.

Hermione la miraba caminar alejándose de ella, mientras sentía unas ganas incontenibles de retenerla a su lado unos minutos más. No era como si Fleur llenara un vacío imposible de llenar, era más bien como si Fleur la hiciera sentir una emoción muy fuerte, una mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría. Cuando Fleur se perdió de su vista, volvió a tomar asiento frente a los chicos, mientras Ginny repartía unas cervezas antes de acompañarlos en la mesa.

-Gin, ya tenemos fecha de la fiesta de integración?-pregunto Harry tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, hermanita. Necesitamos conocer la fecha. Ya sabes que la final de quidditch está cerca..-comentó Ron

-Tranquilo, Ron. Tengo presente la fecha de la final, no soy Herms-contestó Ginny provocando la risa de los chicos.

Pero Hermione no oía nada. Fleur entraba en ese momento conversando con Cho. Sintió celos al verlas tan animadas. Por qué le costaba compartir lo que no era suyo? Ella y Fleur eran amigas, sólo amigas, tal vez las cosas no estuvieron claras al principio pero ahora, que habían compartido tanto tiempo juntas, que Hermione había empezado a querer a Fleur, ahora que había conocido lo frágil que podía ser Fleur debajo de esa fortaleza que aparenta… ahora las cosas estaban claras. Su amistad estaba antes de cualquier locura pasajera que pudiera estar experimentando Hermione en estos momentos.

* * *

Comentarios/dudas/sugerencias?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Cuánto tiempo, Cho!-saludó Harry levantándose a abrazarla.

Hermione lo odió por un momento. Por qué tenía que ser tan atento con todo el mundo? No podía solidarizarse con ella y fingir que le desagradaba su presencia? Si tenía que admitirlo, Cho había cambiado mucho después de Hogwarts. Era una persona agradable y se llevaba muy bien con su grupo de amigos. Hermione y Cho tenían muchas cosas en común y si las circunstancias fueran otras, probablemente serían buenas amigas. Pero en este momento, Cho tenía la atención de Fluer y eso nunca le agradaría a Hermione.

Fluer se sentó junto a Hermione mientras Cho saludaba al resto. Los chicos empezaron a hacerle preguntas sobre su trabajo y cuánto tiempo estaría en Londres. Estuvieron poniendo a Cho al día mientras las cervezas iban y venían. 

* * *

Hermione empezaba a sentirse "alegre". Ya había olvidado lo poco que le agradaba Cho y conversaba con ella muy animadamente de sus tiempos en Hogwarts.

-Una vez tuve que ir al baño de Myrtle la llorona. Fue poco despues de mis esporádicas salidas con Harry. No tienen idea del drama que me armó. Tuve que salir corriendo de ahí con ella persiguiéndome. Créanme, no fue nada fácil con las ganas que tenía yo de ir al baño-contó Cho provocando la risa del resto.

-Vamos, eso no fue lo peor-dijo Harry-. Ella me espiaba mientras me bañaba!

-Harry, admítelo. Le pusiste los cachos a Myrtle con Cho y ella nunca te lo perdonó..

-Por suerte no lo perdonó-interrumpió Ginny a Ron-. Yo no hubiera podido aguantar a Myrtle intentando hacerme la vida imposible.

-Pobre Myrtle, su mayor sueño era que Harry muriera para compartir con él su baño-se burló Hermione. No solía burlase de la gente (viva o muerta) pero las cervezas ya habían hecho efecto en ella.

-Estoy segura que Harry correspondía a esa tal Myrtle. Mira que saber que te espían en el baño y no hacer nada por evitarlo-agregó Fleur.

-Oh! Tienes razón! Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes? Debiste llevarla a ella al baile de la fiesta de navidad! Se hubieran visto tan lindos abriendo el baile y haciéndose ojitos durante toda la noche-dijo Cho divertida.

-Hasta te hubieran quitado el puesto de la mejor paraje del baile, Cho. Es que Cedric y tú hacia una buena pareja pero Harry y Myrtle les ganaban!-comentó Hermione.

-Hey! Y donde me dejan a mí? Si hubieran elegido a una reina esa noche, seguramente hubiera sido yo-reclamó Fleur.

Cho y Hermione se miraron antes de reír. Las dos compartían esa fascinación por Fleur, pero las dos sabían que ella era mucho mejor como amiga que como novia. Cho y Fleur seguramente tenían encuentros esporádicos pero se veía que mantenían una buena amistad. Hermione sabía que no debía estar celosa por eso. Y Cho era una buena chica, después de todo.

-No lo sé, yo estaba muy guapa esa noche-respondió Cho-. Ni que decir de Hermione, ella se llevaba el premio de la revelación de esa noche.

-Tranquila, Fleur, si usabas tus encantos veela podías conquistar al jurado-agregó Hermione sin pensarlo, casi arrepintiéndose al instante. Ella sabía que Fleur no podía controlar sus encantos veela y como le molestaba que la gente pensara que ella sacaba provecho de ellos.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y todos pudieron percibirlo. No es bueno hacer enojar en serio a una veela. Los chicos se dieron cuenta y se levantaron de la mesa alegando que no había nada más que tomar. Cho los siguió con la excusa de ayudarlos a buscar. Nadie quería quedarse cerca de Fleur cuando ésta respondiera el comentario de Hermione.

-Fue una broma-dijo Hermione en forma de disculpa pero Fleur ni siquiera la miró. Hermione la tomó delicadamente de la barbilla y giró su rostro para que la vea-. Fleur, lo siento.

Hermione había cruzado el límite, se había metido con su familia. Estúpidas cervezas que la hacen hablar sin pensar. O lo pensó y por eso lo dijo? Ella sabia perfectamente como Fleur se sentía al respecto. Ella le había confiado lo difícil que es ser un cuarto de veela y lo cuánto le afectaba no saber si había llegado a donde estaba por su capacidad o por sus encantos. Por qué lo dijo? Definitivamente no pensó en cuanto le afectaría a Fleur el comentario.

-No importa-respondió Fleur fríamente.

-En serio, lo siento-repitió Hermione buscando sus ojos.

Hermione no había soltado su barbilla y se acercó un poco más buscando el contacto visual. Estaban tan cerca que Fleur no pudo seguir evitando mirarla. Hermione detectó algo de dolor en sus ojos y sintió como se encogía su estómago. No quería lastimar a Fleur. No quería que nada ni nadie le haga daño. Hermione hizo una especie de mueca que parecía una sonrisa antes de agregar algo más:

-Tus encantos veela no hubieran sido necesarios, seguramente ganabas usando tus encantos de tus 3/4 de humana.

Y Fleur sonrió porque sabía que Hermione estaba siendo sincera.

-Interrumpo algo?-preguntó una voz sobresaltándolas y haciendo que se alejen inmediatamente.

Maldita Cho, pensó Hermione al verla, claro que interrumpes. Pero no dijo nada, sólo sonrió forzosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Que Cho y ella podían ser amigas? Nunca pasaría. Las dos compartían esa fascinación por Fleur pero nunca podrían compartir su atención.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, Fleur. Nos vamos?-dijo Cho, con una voz estúpidamente empalagosa según Hermione.

-Si, vamos-contesto Fleur-. Nos vemos el lunes, Herms-se despidió dándole un corto beso en la mejilla a Hermione que seguía con su sonrisa fingida intentando no matar a Cho por robarle a Fleur en este momento.

Cho se despidió de Hermione y las chicas entraron a la casa a despedirse del resto. Hermione se quedó un rato sentada pensando en lo cerca que había estado de Fleur. Qué hubiera pasado si Cho no las hubiera interrumpido? Hubiera seguido mirando a Fleur embobada por su sonrisa? Se hubiera animado a acercarse un poco más? Hubiera esperado que Fleur dé el primer paso?

-Herms, pasó algo?-preguntó Harry sentándose a su lado.

-No-contestó secamente.

-Se veían muy juntitas. Cho casi salió corriendo al verlas-comentó sonriendo-. La besaste?

-No-volvió a contestar Hermione.

-Vamos, Herms, dime, qué pasó?

-Sólo me disculpe.

-Y para eso era necesario besarla?-se burló Harry.

-Que no la besé!-respondio molesta.

-Te estoy molestando-dijo Harry riendo-. Intenté distraer a Cho, pero cuando las vió no hubo nada que la detenga. No creo que se esperaba que te disculparas con un beso.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras los demás se acercaban. Tendria este fin de semana para pensar en su relación con Fleur, pero el lunes volverían al trabajo y esperaba que las cosas siguieran como siempre con Fleur y ella no pensara que había intentado besarla.

* * *

_Como siempre, disculpen la demora y los errores ortográficos._

_Gracias por leer._

_nik_


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdón, perdón, perdón (no como la canción de ha-ash, por si acaso). No he olvidado la historia (tal vez sí), pero ya no sabía como continuar y con la u y el trabajo he dejado esto botado. Sé lo horrible que es que te dejen una historia inconclusa y que pasen años y no sepas como terminó porque la autora la dejó en el olvido. No es justo con ustedes (bueno, nosotros) que se toman el tiempo para leer algo y que se queden a medias._

_Les agradezco por leer, en especial a Loreley, tu último review me animó a escribir este cap._

_Disculpen las faltas ortogáficas, gramaticales y cualquier otro error._

_nik_

* * *

Hermione volvió a dar una vuelta a la cama. No conseguía conciliar el sueño, su mente parecía decidida a atormentarla toda la noche y no dejarla dormir.

Vio el reloj nuevamente. Ya eran las 11:45 PM. ¿Habían pasado solamente 2 horas desde que se había acostado?, se preguntó Hermione. Necesitaba dormir. El lunes sería un día importante para ella en el ministerio. Debía presentar junto a Fleur los avances en la planificación del congreso a los jefes de los departamentos y Hermione no sabía cómo podría ver a Fleur a la cara después de haber estado tan cerca de besarla.

Pero Hermione seguía intentando convencerse de que Fleur no se había dado cuenta de nada, después de todo, ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaban muy cerca de besarse hasta que Cho las interrumpió y Harry le preguntó si se había besado. Desde que había decidido dormir temprano para estar lista para la gran presentación, se había repetido el casi beso mil veces en su cabeza, y las mil veces intentó convencerse de que Fleur ni ella tenían ninguna intención de besarse. Era sólo amigas, eran buenas amigas, se repetía constantemente.

Volvió a ver el reloj: 11:46 PM. El tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento para Hermione que ya no sabía qué hacer para dormir. Consideró seriamente lanzarse un hechizo aturdidor a sí misma para quedar inconsciente sobre su cama, pero no consideraba seguro hechizarse a sí misma sin supervisión. Tal vez si hubiera alguien con ella que se asegurara que cayera sobre la cama. Alguien como Fleur, por ejemplo, que es tan buena amiga, que hasta podría despertarla con un beso de amor verdadero. Oh, maldita sea, se repelió mentalmente Hermione, debía dejar de leer cuentos para niños.

Definitivamente aturdirse no sería una buena opción, seguramente seguiría teniendo fantasías más apropiadas para una niña de 5 años que para alguien de su edad. También considero hacer la poción para dormir sin soñar, pero tardaría demasiado haciéndola y no tenía todos los ingredientes en casa.

Hermione tuvo que resignarse a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que finalmente consiguió dormir unas pocas horas antes de que tuviera que levantarse e ir al trabajo.

* * *

Mientras Hermione se dirigía a la oficina pensaba en como actuar con naturalidad frente a Fleur y no podía evitar sentir como su cara enrojecía al saber que en unos pocos minutos la vería. Cada vez Hermione conseguía enfocarse en la presentación, se olvidaba de Fleur y su cara regresaba a su color natural pero de solo con recordarla volvia a ponerse nerviosa y se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo.

\- Herms, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó Ginny caminando a su lado.

\- Hola, Ginny. No mucho, hoy es la presentación con los jefes de departamento -contestó Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a la pelirroja que caminaba a su lado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Hermione Granger se pone nerviosa por presentaciones? -insistió Ginny convencida de que pasaba algo más.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Hermione sin entender-. No estoy nerviosa por eso - contestó sin pensar-. No estoy nerviosa por nada.

\- ¡Oh, es por el beso! -exclamó Ginny sonriendo.

\- Cállate! No hubo ningún beso, no ha pasado nada, no pasará nada-dijo Hermione mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a todos lados asegurándose de que Fleur no estuviera cerca.

\- Está bien, Herms -respondió la pelirroja-. Harry me contó que el "beso" no pasó - agregó Ginny gesticulando la palabra beso-. Con ya sabes quién ahí nunca pasaría. No me malinterpretes, no me cae mal pero no entiendo que hacía ahí. Tal vez cuidar a la otra que sabemos para que no intentes hacer lo que intentaste hacer.

\- No intenté nada, Gin, sólo pasó. O no pasó.

\- No te martirices con eso más. Apura, anda a la presentación que se te hace tarde. No la necesitas, pero ¡suerte!

\- Gracias, Gin-respondió Hermione dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la sala y se encontró con Fleur colocando en cada puesto una carpeta con todos los invitados del congreso, charlas que se dictarían, cotizaciones y otros documentos. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras la veía caminar de un lado a otro sin notar su presencia. Desde su ubicación privilegiada podía observar detalladamente a Fleur. La ropa, como siempre, le sentaba bien, más que bien. Su pelo suelto, ligeramente ondulado caía sobre sus hombros perfectamente ordenado. Fleur colocó un mechón de su pelo atrás de su oreja y Hermione pudo su cara de perfil. La nariz recta, los labios perfectos, ni muy gruesos ni muy finos. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al notar que las pocas pecas de Fleur estaban cubiertas por una capa de maquillaje.

Hermione olvidó que estaba nerviosa, olvidó que estaba haciendo ahí… y olvidó que debía sostener la puerta para que evitar que se cerrara. Lo recordó en el instante que un ruido fuerte las sobresaltó.

\- ¡Hermione, casi me matas de un susto!- la regañó Fleur.

\- Ho-ola- tartamudeo Hermione, todavía un poco aturdida por Fleur y la puerta.

\- Ven, ayúdame a repartir esto. Ya están por llegar-dijo Fleur tendiéndole una pila de carpetas.

Hermione tomó las carpetas y siguió poniéndolas en su sitio mientras Fleur repasaba la presentación. Se sintió decepcionada y aliviada de que Fleur estuviera tan concentrada en su presentación Esto le permitiría olvidar por un par de horas todos sus dilemas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Fleur y hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer juntas: trabajar en equipo. Ya tendrían tiempo después de hablar lo que tuvieran que hablar.


	6. Chapter 6

_Escribí este cap en diciembre pero nunca lo terminé. Aproveché carnaval para terminarlo xD_

_No me odien por demorarme tanto._

_nik_

* * *

La presentación le había tomado más tiempo de lo previsto, prácticamente todo el día, pero se habían analizado todos los puntos necesarios para congreso que estaban organizando. Tanto sus jefes como el ministro se encontraban muy satisfechos con el trabajo realizado por las chicas. Sin duda, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y su amiga un cuarto vela eran un gran equipo. Los resultados que estaban obteniendo eran mejores de los esperados.

\- ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! – exclamó Fleur emocionada mientras salía con Hermione de la sala.

\- ¡Por Merlín, fue una excelente presentación! – contestó Hermione igual de emocionada-. ¿Te apetece ir por una cerveza de mantequilla?

\- Herms, ya no somos unas niñas. ¿No crees que podemos tomar algo más fuerte? Lo merecemos.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente. A veces se sentía un poco tonta al lado de Fleur. En muchos sentidos, ella se sentía todavía una niña y Fleur era una mujer hecha y derecha. No es que ella no bebiera o no quisiera algo más fuerte, es sólo que Hermione se sentía intimidad por Fleur y nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza mezclar el alcohol y a Fleur, sin supervisión de sus amigos.

\- De acuerdo, Fleur, vamos por algo más fuerte- aceptó Hermione con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Conozco un lugar muggle cerca de aquí. Es muy agradable, estoy segura que te gustará-comentó Fleur.

\- ¿Le decimos a los chicos? – sugirió Hermione indecisa.

Fleur lució levemente decepcionada y Hermione se preguntó si esperaba que esa salida la hicieran solas. Pero Fleur se recuperó inmediatamente y volvió a sonreír.

\- Claro, les avisamos. Que nos alcancen allá. Creo que con este aparato muggle -dijo señalando su celular- se puede enviar la ubicación, pero no consigo hacerlo.

\- No te preocupes, yo le envió la ubicación a Harry cuando lleguemos, el maneja bastante bien estos "aparatos muggles" – respondió Hermione con sonora, consiguiendo que Fleur frunciera ligeramente el ceño. La tomó del abrazo antes de que pudiera enojarse y agregó: – Vamos, que ya quiero celebrar.

Y se dirigieron juntas al bar mientras conversaban de la presentación, que cosas debían mejorar y que cosas debían mantener. 

* * *

Cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en una mesa conversando. Ya estaban un poco entonadas, sobre todo, Hermione que le cogía con facilidad el alcohol y aún más las bebidas muggles.

-Hola, chicas - saludó Harry cohibido.

-¿Cómo van?-preguntó Ron en forma de saludo- Este bar está increíble-añadió viendo a todos lados, impresionado por el ambiente tan relajado, la buena música y la decoración.

-Sí, increíble – añadió Ginny. -¿Este bar es gay?-preguntó.

Hermione casi se atora con su bebida y Harry fue a socorrerla. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras todos miraban a Hermione sin comprender.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta? – preguntó finalmente Ginny mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza y aún tosía.

-No es un bar gay todo el tiempo. Creo que hay días de chicas y chicos, otros solo de chicos y otros solo de chicas-explicó Fleur.

-Ah, pero está súper chévere-aseguró Ron mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento.

Un mesero se acercó y los chicos pidieron algo de tomar. Felicitaron a las chicas por la presentación, habían escuchado como todos estaban impresionados de la organización del congreso. Cuando llegó el mesero con las bebidas, Harry propuso un brindis:

-Han hecho un gran trabajo. No nos sorprendería que las asciendan en cualquier momento. ¡Por Fleur y Hermione, por el gran equipo que han formado!

-Por Fleur y Hermione – repitieron Ron y Ginny mientras todos alzaban las copas.

Y en ese momento, mientras chochaban sus copas y nunca hubieran esperado que ocurriría, Cho apareció al lado de Fleur.

-Hola, chicos- saludo a todos, y sin esperar respuesta se sentó sobre las piernas de Fleur y la besó.

Los chicos se dirigieron miradas incomodas sin saber que decir hasta que Ginny habló:

-¿Alguien quiere salir a fumar un cigarrillo?

-Yo-contestó al unísono el trio dorado.

Hermione se levantó torpemente mientras sentía como el lugar se movía a su alrededor. Caminó lo más recta posible, enfocándose en dar un paso a la vez, siguiendo el camino que los otros chicos marcaban delante de ella. Pero alguien se metió en su camino provocando que pierda el equilibrio y se apoye en la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Disculpa-dijo Hermione sin mirarla.

-No hay problema-respondió una melodiosa voz femenina que le sonaba familiar-. ¿Hermione Granger?-preguntó provocando que Hermione alzaba la mirada .

-Ho-ola-contestó mirando a una chica castaña que le sonreía, sin ser capaz de reconocerla.

-Soy Katie Bell. Fuimos a -empezó a explicar Katie a una confundida Hermione

-¡Katie! ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Hermione dándole un corto abrazo-. No te hemos visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts.

El rostro de Katie se ensombreció al escuchar mencionar la batalla y Hermione lamentó su imprudencia.

-Estuve jugando para un equipo de quidditch americano y este año me contrataron en las Holyhead Harpies-explicó brevemente Katie.

-Oh, eso es grandioso. Es bueno que estés de regreso – contestó Hermione sonriendo-. ¿Sabes? Los chicos me están esperando. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a saludarlos?-agregó Hermione.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría verlos-respondió Katie. Ellos habían jugado juntos en el equipo de quidditch de Grynffindor, cuando aún estudiaban en Hogwarts.

Katie se acercó al grupo de personas con quienes estaba para avisarles que saldría un momento. Mientras Hermione seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron! No fueron grandes amigas durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero siempre le pareció una persona agradable. Los años y los entrenamientos de quidditch le habían sentado bien. Y su voz sonaba mucho más dulce de lo que recordaba.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-preguntó Katie nerviosa por la mirada que Hermione le dirigía.

-Están.. estaban aquí – contestó Hermione confundida.

-¡Hermione! – la llamó Ginny

-Cierto, salíamos por un cigarrillo. ¿Te molesta?-preguntó Hermione.

-No, claro que no. Los acompaño-respondió Katie tomándola del brazo porque había notado que la prefecta perfecta estaba ligeramente mareada.

Ginny se sorprendió de ver acercarse a Hermione cogida del brazo de una chica y estuvo a punto de hacer una escena reclamándole a la chica que se estaba aprovechando de su amiga. Pero cuando pudo ver con mayor claridad a la persona que la acompañaba, se dispersó su preocupación por Hermione.

-¡Katie, cuanto tiempo!- la saludó dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi provoca que Hermione vuelva a perder el equilibrio, y esta vez a punto de caer el piso.

-¡Ginny!-se quejó Hermione provocando que las chicas se separaran.

Katie volvió a tomarla del brazo mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño por tan inesperada amabilidad de Katie con Hermione.

-Ginny, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Hace cuánto dejaste de jugar en Holyhead Harpies?-preguntó Katie mientras las tres chicas caminaban a la salida.

-Hace un par de meses-contestó-. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en el Departamento de Deportes. Además, Harry y yo estamos pensando en tener hijos, con los horarios era imposible. ¿Y tú? Me dijeron que empezarías esta temporada.

-Sí, esta temporada empiezo. Ya los entrenamientos empezaron, ya sabes cómo es esto- contestó mientras salían del bar.

Los chicos se sorprendieron tanto o más que Ginny al ver a Hermione apoyada en Katie. Pero, al igual que Ginny, saludaron efusivamente a la chica y le preguntaron cómo estaba. Mientras los chicos se ponían al día hablando de quidditch, Hermione intentaba torpemente prender su cigarrillo, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haber aceptado ir a un bar muggle. Sí, muy bonito el bar, pero en esas bebidas tan dulces no sintió el alcohol y ahora estaba más mareada de lo que hubiera querido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Katie extendiendo la mano para tomar el encendedor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, decidida a demostrar que ella podía hacerlo sola. Después de pensarlo mejor, le entregó el encendedor a Katie, quien le ayudó a prender el cigarrillo.

-Gracias por el fuego-le agradeció.

Katie le sonrió amablemente mientras los chicos observaban la interacción entre ambas. Katie y Hermione no habían compartido mucho tiempo juntas durante Hogwarts, además de estar en la misma casa, sólo habían estado juntas durante los entrenamientos del ejercito de Dumbledore. Pero ahora había mucha química entre ellas.

Los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo con Katie en hacer un reencuentro del Ejercito de Dumbledore antes de entrar al bar. Katie se despidió de ellos y regresó con su grupo de amigos mientras los chicos se acercaban a la mesa donde los esperaban Fleur con cara de pocos amigos y Cho cruzada de brazos a su lado.

La velada transcurrió sin mayores novedades y se dio por terminada temprano. Después de todo, era lunes y al día siguiente tenían que trabajar.


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó excesivamente temprano al Ministerio, lista para trabajar en todos los cambios que debían hacer en sus propuestas para el congreso. No esperaba encontrarse con nadie a esa hora en el ministerio y le sorprendió que alguien tocara la puerta de su oficina.

-Pase-dijo Hermione extrañada.

-Buenos días, Herms-saludó Fleur acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Fleur. ¿Cómo estás?-respondió Hermione sonriéndole.

-Bien, pero no he desayunado todavía. ¿Quieres ir por un café?- preguntó Fleur sonriendo coquetamente.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar mientras evaluaba las posibilidades. Su jefe se encontraba extremadamente satisfecho con su trabajo, probablemente no tendría problema con que ella saliera por un par de horas, sobre todo porque había trabajado incansablemente los últimos fines de semana en este congreso. Un par de horas de descanso junto a Fleur, sin sus amigos y sin Cho, sonaban demasiado tentadoras, porque a esta hora nadie las interrumpiría. Además, se encontraba muy cansada después de la mala noche que tuvo, si salía con Fleur podría pasar un buen momento, si no lo hacia lo más probable es que no conseguiría avanzar mucho en su trabajo pensando en que Fleur estaba en algún lugar tomándose un café sola o acompañada. Definitivamente salir con Fleur era la opción más indicada.

-Vamos- respondió Hermione mientras recogía sus cosas y salía atrás de Fleur.

Las chicas se dirigieron a un café que se encontraba cerca del ministerio mientras volvían a conversar sobre la presentación y se felicitaban mutuamente. Ellas sentían respeto y admiración la una por la otra, y cuando tenían tanto éxito como el que tuvieron, no podían evitar demostrárselos.

Mientras hacían fila para pagar, veían los postres en el mostrador intentando decidir que pedirían. Fleur parecía más indecisa que Hermione al momento de hacer el pedido.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? - preguntó Fleur aun viendo sus opciones en el mostrador.

-Un cheesecake de frutilla y un té chai con leche. ¿Y tú?

-Creo que un croissant y un espresso – respondió antes de que el chico del mostrador tomara su orden.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Qué puedo servirles el día de hoy?-preguntó el chico mirando embobado a Fleur, quien no parecía darse por enterada.

-Me das un cheesecake de frutilla, un croissant, un té chai con leche y un espresso – replicó Fleur fríamente entregando el dinero.

El chico, intimidado por la frialdad de Fleur, se limitó a bajar la mirada, a darle el cambio e indicarles que en un momento saldría su pedido.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que Fleur hiciera su pedido, mucho menos que lo pagara. Era uno de esos pequeños detalles que tenía Fleur con ella cuando estaban solas. A pesar de que Hermione era una persona dominante, le gustaba cuando Fleur tomaba el control de la situación. Era como si el león interior de Hermione se convirtiera en un lindo gatito cada vez que estaba cerca de Fleur.

Se sentaron con el pedido en la mesa más alejada mientras conversaban de todo y de nada.

Hermione recibió una llamada de Ginny y salió momentáneamente del local.

-Hey, Gin. ¿Qué paso? – dijo Hermione contestando la llamada.

-Hola, Hermione. Katie está aquí, dice que ayer le dijiste que venga para ponerse de acuerdo con la reunión del Ejercito de Dumbledore-explicó Ginny mientras Hermione abría los ojos al recordar vagamente que anoche, en algún momento, le insistió a Katie que pase por el ministerio hoy.

-¿En dónde están? Estamos en el café de la esquina-respondió rápidamente Hermione.

-¿Estamos? ¿Con quién estas? – preguntó Ginny- Ya vamos para allá – agregó sin esperar respuesta.

-Salí con Fleur por un café– explicó brevemente. Sabía que Ginny no haría más preguntas con Katie a su lado.

-Espéranos afuera – le indicó Ginny autoritariamente antes de cerrar la llamada, sin darle opción a Hermione a replicar.

Hermione sacó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Mientras encendía el cigarrillo pensaba en la noche anterior. Se habían reencontrado con Katie, que ahora estaría en Londres después de algunos años de vivir en Estados Unidos. Se daba cuenta de que había mucha química entre ellas, y se sintió muy cómoda la noche anterior mientras Katie la sostenía del brazo porque ella estaba muy mareada. Recordaba vagamente que habían hablado de un reencuentro de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, le parecía haberle dicho a Katie que vaya al ministerio, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? Y mucho más importante, ¿por qué ella había ido?

Hermione seguía divagando en sus pensamientos cuando Harry y Cho la saludaron.

-¡Hermione! -la llamó Harry.

-Harry, Cho. ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Hermione en forma de saludo, sorprendida de encontrarlos juntos.

-Nos encontramos camino hacia acá, Fleur me dijo que estaría aquí contigo-explicó Cho interpretando correctamente la expresión de Hermione.

-Sí, cuando me dijo que estarías aquí, la acompañé. Necesitaba hablar contigo por un asunto del ministerio. ¿Te esperamos adentro? – preguntó Harry. Se estaba curando de un virus en la garganta y el humo le molestaba.

-Sí, yo ya mismo entro. Fleur está casi al final. Si pueden unan otra mesa, los demás están por llegar-respondió Hermione.

Los chicos entraron al café mientras Hermione se terminaba su cigarrillo esperando a Ginny y Katie. Cuando las vio llegar se dio cuenta de que Ginny no estaba muy feliz, aunque no estaba segura, sospechaba que se debía a que había citado a Katie y se había ido con Fleur. Ginny detestaba cuando Hermione se volvía estúpida por Fleur, y más cuando eso afectaba a otras personas. A diferencia de Ginny, Katie caminaba alegremente a su encuentro.

-¡Hola!-dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y luego a Katie.

-Hola, Hermione. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? No tienes mala pinta después de la noche que tuviste-preguntó Katie interesada en el estado de Hermione.

-Estoy bien, Katie, gracias-respondió-¿Entramos? Los chicos ya están adentro

Hermione las dejó pasar por la puerta antes de guiarlas a las mesas. Hermione se sentó en su puesto, frente a Fleur, mientras las chicas saludaban a los presentes. A Hermione no le sorprendió que Cho estuviera sentada junto a Fleur, pero no resultaba agradable verlas juntas después de haberlas visto besándose tan poco tiempo antes. Katie tomó asiento junto a Hermione mientras que Ginny quedaba en medio de Katie y Harry.

Las recién llegadas hicieron sus pedidos y se integraron a la conversación.

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se fijó en el escote de la blusa de Fleur. ¿Por qué usaba blusas tan escotadas? ¿Por qué tenía tantas pecas? ¿Y por qué no podía apartar la mirada? Se reprendió mentalmente por ver el escote de Fleur y a partir de ese momento evitó verla directamente, no podía dejar de ver por el rabillo del ojo como Cho la abrazaba o besaba su cabeza.

Intentó distraerse conversando con Katie hasta que Katie consiguió captar toda su atención. Los chicos se divertían y reían con las ocurrencias de Ginny cuando Hermione sintió que Fleur la estaba viendo y no pudo evitar girar su cabeza en dirección a ella. Se encontró con esos ojos azules mirándola intensamente.

-¿Tu novia?-preguntó Fleur en voz baja refiriéndose a Katie, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-Tú sabes que no tengo novia-respondió Hermione sintiendo la necesidad de aclararlo.

Nadie las escuchó y Hermione retomó la conversación con los chicos preguntándose si Fleur estaría celosa. Desechó la idea al instante, ¿por qué iba a estar celosa, por una amiga de todos que se estaba integrando al grupo? ¿Por qué no respondió "todavía no" o "esperemos que pronto" si era evidente la química que había entre ellas?

Poco después de eso se pusieron de acuerdo con la reunión que organizarían y dieron por terminado el desayuno improvisado. Katie y Cho se retiraron mientras los chicos se dirigieron al ministerio. Harry aprovechó el momento para conversar sobre ese tema pendiente mientras Fleur conversaba con Ginny sobre el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Todavía no podía entender como unos niños se fugaron de Hogwarts para ir al Ministerio de Magia y terminaron peleando con mortifagos.

Fleur acompañó a Hermione a su oficina con la excusa del congreso. Aclararon algunos puntos y cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, Fleur se despidió de ella. Pero esta vez cambió el beso en la mejilla de siempre por un beso en la comisura de los labios que dejó a Hermione más confundida que nunca.

* * *

_Creo que este cap está un poco raro pero quería subirlo ya._

_Gracias por los reviews, follows y... por leer! obvio._

_Disculpen la demora, faltas ortograficas, etc, etc, etc._

nik


End file.
